Count Down Remake
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Ketika akhirnya Aizawa hanya mempunyai 5 hari yang tersisa dalam hidupnya, bagaimana caranya ia berpisah dengan semua hal yang sudah ia bangun dari awal?.
1. Chapter 1

**Count Down (REMAKE)**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei-** _ **sensei**_

 **Warning's: Typo's, OOC, Gaje**

 **.**

 **Doumo! Aku author baru di fandom ini karena aku mau melarikan diri dari nerusin fanfic sebelumnya . GOMEN MINNA-SAMA!.**

 **Aku sangat suka dengan Aizawa-** _ **sensei,**_ **jadi aku akan mendedikasikan fanfic ini khusus untuknya ^.^.**

 **Ah, alasan aku me-remake fic ini adalah karena temanku, Miruuchain, dengan ide brilliantnya ingin merubah fic ini menjadi DOUJINSHI! YAAAAY! BOKU URESHISSU! ^.^**

 **.**

Sudah cukup.

Aizawa pusing menjadi _baby sitter_ di kelas 1-A.

Ia bahkan kurang tidur hanya untuk memastikan bahwa murid-muridnya baik-baik saja. Saat berada di latihan sederhana yang ia lakukan dengan murid-muridnya, Bakugou tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk membakar gedung sekolah dan Izuku selalu kembali dalam keadaan terluka parah. Dan yang menjadi puncaknya adalah surat tagihan khusus dari kepala sekolah Nedzu yang menunjukkan betapa pintarnya Bakugou dalam menghancurkan sesuatu. Ia sedikit menyesal mengapa ia memilih untuk memasuki pekerjaan merepotkan seperti ini.

" _Eraser-head..._ "

Seseorang dari kejauhan mengamati Aizawa yang sedang sibuk untuk mengurus murid-muridnya lewat jendela kelas. Ia lalu tersenyum.

" _..Aku akan menghapus namamu..._ "

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Aizawa yang sedang mengajar, melihat ke arah jendela dengan tidak tenang. suara rintikan air yang membentur kaca sangat mengganggunya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi badai akan datang.

PRAAAANG!

Badai benar-benar datang.

Tiba-tiba, kaca jendela kelas mereka di pecahkan dari luar. Aizawa melempar buku yang ia pegang ke meja Tsuyu dan segera meraih googlenya. Villain itu masuk dan meloncat ke arah anak muridnya, Aizawa segera menangkap lawannya dengan kain dan menariknya mendekat. Kalau saja villain yang ia tangkap tidak melemparkan meja ke arah Aizawa, ia bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang lawannya. Aizawa lalu meloncat, tetapi kepalanya hampir saja tertusuk oleh pedang yang melesat dan menancap di papan tulis.

Ia menjambak rambut lawannya dan membenturkannya berkali-kali ke lantai tanpa henti. Hingga sebuah bom dilemparkan ke atas mukanya dan meledak, membuat Aizawa terlontar. Tubuh kurus Aizawa membentur dinding dan jatuh, tulang rusuknya patah. Nafas Aizawa memburu. Ia menunggu pedang itu kembali menusuk ke arahnya.

CRAAAKH!

Aizawa melihat ke samping kirinya. Ia menyeringai kecil.

" Pertama, kau menyerang sesuai prediksimu... kedua, AKU TIDAK KIDAL!"

BRAAAKH!

Aizawa menendang pinggang bagian kanan lawannya. Ia lalu meloncat ke atas meja dan mengambil sebuah penggaris besi panjang milik Deku. Aizawa tidak tahu apa yang diincar oleh lawannya, tetapi ia akan bisa mencari tahu dengan leluasa setelah kondisinya lebih menguntungkan. Ia lalu melakukan kayang ketika pedang itu kembali berusaha menusuk kepalanya, tetapi sekarang mempunyai sasaran tepat di tengah. Kaki Aizawa melingkar ke pinggang lawannya dan menjatuhkan diri mereka dari atas meja, sementara ia menggunakan penggaris untuk menahan kepala lawannya agar jatuh lebih dulu.

Ada beberapa kemungkinan mengapa lawannya menghindari pertarungan fisik. Pertama, ia ingin meracuni Aizawa dengan pedang itu. Kedua, ia mempunyai Quirk yang berhubungan dengan darah. Ketiga, ia lemah dengan fisiknya.

Sebuah pedang kecil hampir merobek perut Aizawa, jika saja Aizawa tidak menyadarinya dengan instinct dan refleks menahan pedang itu dengan penggaris besi. Sekarang, mulut lawannya meludahkan jarum ke arahnya. Aizawa segera memiringkan kepala. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan alat ninjanya di sini karena jika salah langkah, ia malah membunuh muridnya. Tiba-tiba, baju bagian belakang Aizawa ditarik dan membuat Aizawa terguling. Sekarang, giliran lawannya yang berada di atas.

Aizawa berusaha semampunya untuk menghindari tusukan pedang yang dihujamkan ke atas kepalanya. Kedua tangan Aizawa di injak dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia berusaha meraih jarum yang tadi diludahkan oleh lawannya sendiri, tetapi tiba-tiba, lawannya melihat dan akhirnya menusuk lengan kiri Aizawa.

JRAAASH!

" AAAAARGH!"

Aizawa mengerang, membuat seluruh jantung muridnya berdetak cepat. Tsuyu menutup matanya. ia tidak tahan lagi.

Setelah menempelkan tangan Aizawa di lantai dengan pedangnya, lawannya berdiri dan melihat ke belakang. Ia berlari dan hampir saja menusukkan kedua jarumnya di mata Deku, sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda dingin menempel di lehernya. Ia menoleh. Aizawa sudah berada di belakangnya. Guru mereka menangkap ke dua tangan Villain itu dan mematahkannya ke belakang, hingga terdengar suara 'KRAAAK' dan melemparnya ke depan kelas. Mata Aizawa memancarkan sinar merahnya, bertanda bahwa ia mulai serius. Ia tidak akan membiarkan muridnya terluka begitu gampangnya tanpa dirinya yang melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak ingin menyesal untuk seluruh sisa hidupnya.

Jantung Aizawa berdetak kencang, ia tidak mengerti, mungkin karena pertarungan ini berlangsung lebih dari lima menit. Tetapi tidak biasanya ia seperti hampir bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Aizawa lalu mencengkram jantungnya sedikit. Villain yang tersungkur di depannya tertawa dengan sedikit mencemooh. Ia berdiri dengan perlahan.

" _Mulai merasakan sesuatu, sensei?"_

Aizawa baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Cih. Racun, ya?.

" _Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan sisa waktu 5 hari mu?"_

Aizawa melihat ke arah tangannya yang mempunyai bekas tusukan. Luka itu mengalirkan buih putih yang tidak Aizawa mengerti kenapa bisa keluar dari sana. lawannya tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya.

" _Sensei~ kenapa? Kau sangat lambat~"_

" Kuh!"

Aizawa hanya mampu menghindar dari tebasan pisau lipat tepat di depan hidungnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa melemah. Ia lalu memukul pipi lawannya, tetapi lawannya tidak bergeming dan hanya menyeringai semakin lebar. Aizawa melebarkan matanya.

BRUAAAAKH!

" KYAAA! SENSEI!"

Aizawa tersungkur di antara kursi dan meja yang sekarang berserakan. Darah mengalir deras dari hidung dan mulut, menetes dengan bentuk bulatan besar yang kental. Beberapa anak membantunya berdiri. Aizawa meraba tulang rusuknya. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa bagian yang patah dan retak tersebar di sana-sini.

" Sensei baik-baik saja?!" tanya Ochako. Aizawa melihat ke arah muridnya lewat pandangan yang mulai perih terkena darah.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Segera menjauh dari sini!" teriak Aizawa, walaupun suaranya sudah sangat melemah. Tsuyu mulai menangis. Aizawa berdiri dengan sedikit gemetaran. Ia mengambil kainnya yang terjatuh ke lantai.

" Aku akan baik-baik saja, pergilah," kata Aizawa berusaha menenangkan murid-muridnya yang tidak berguna, tetapi sangat- _sangat ia sayangi._

Aizawa sudah bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya, tetapi tiba-tiba All Might masuk dengan wajah marahnya. Ia meninju Villain itu yang dalam sekejap hilang tertiup angin. Hero no.1 itu menoleh dan tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang menurut Aizawa sangat bodoh, dan menambahkan kata-kata heroic seperti biasa.

Aizawa menghela nafasnya. Kedua kaki Aizawa gemetaran hebat. Ia terbatuk kecil, tetapi lama kelamaan tidak bisa berhenti seiring dengan suaranya yang makin parah. Aizawa memuntahkan darah di setiap batuknya. Ia membungkuk. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan terdengar sangat sesak. Ia mencengkram dadanya dan perlahan berlutut, sebelum akhirnya jatuh.

" AIZAWA-SENSEEI!"

" Sensei!"

Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya kosong. Ia tidak mampu memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Di dalam pikirannya, yang ia bisa jabarkan hanya rasa sakit membakar di dada yang sangat menyiksa Aizawa perlahan. Darah Aizawa mengalir hingga menyentuh kaki All Might yang melangkah ke arahnya. Bajunya basah akan darah dan keringat. Suhu tubuhnya mendingin. Luka Aizawa berdenyut. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya, setiap inchi tubuhnya terasa seperti kesemutan. Hanya getaran lemah yang menandakan tubuhnya sedang berurusan dengan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Giginya bergemeretak.

Ia kembali memuntahkan darahnya sebelum seluruh penglihatannya menghilang.  
.

.

.

Suara EKG yang berbunyi secara monoton membangunkan Aizawa. Ia masih merasa berat. sudah berapa lama ia pingsan?. Lebih tepatnya, tinggal berapa hari lagi sisa waktu yang bisa ia pergunakan di dunia ini?.

Terasa sangat bukan Aizawa jika ia takut akan kematian. Tetapi, sedikit saja, di dalam hatinya, mungkin ia sedikit ketakutan. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat sedari tadi. Ia mencoba melupakan permasalahan itu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hingga pupil matanya berhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat familiar dengannya, karena sudah sangat lama ia kenal.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai sisi yang tenang," komentar Aizawa saat ia melihat Mic mulai membalikkan halaman bukunya. Mic sedikit kaget dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum.

" Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu," dan Mic menaruh bukunya. Seluruh perhatiannya beralih dan ia dedikasikan untuk sahabatnya yang baru terbangun. Muka Aizawa begitu pucat. Masker oksigen memutih karena embun seiring dengan tempo nafasnya. Aizawa masih tidak kuat untuk bangun, hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tidur. Harusnya begitu. Faktanya, sekarang ia sedang berusaha bangun.

" Khh..."

" S- Shouta?!"

Aizawa masih berusaha untuk mendorong dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka untuk duduk, tetapi Mic menahannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Mic.

Sedikit terengah-engah, Aizawa menatap mata Mic yang –menurutnya- mata terindah yang pernah ada di dunia mereka. Ia tersenyum, membuat Mic heran.

" Aku hanya ingin sesekali menjadi seorang yang bukan diriku. Lagipula, hidup kita masih lama, bukan?"

Kenapa?.

Kenapa ia seperti ini?.

Apakah hitung mundur ini membuat kepribadiannya berubah tanpa sadar?.

Mic menghela nafasnya. Setiap perkataan Aizawa membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Aizawa duduk, alih-alih menghalanginya lagi. Setelah itu, kamar yang di tempati Aizawa hening.

" Tentang sisa waktu hidupku, aku sudah tahu dari awal,"

DEG!

Mic mengangkat wajahnya. Ia sangat kaget. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Mukanya menegang. Padahal ia sengaja menjauhkan topik tabu itu dari kepalanya sejak recovery girl memberi tahu masalah ini. Sebenarnya itu salah satu alasan utama mengapa Mic diam sejak satu jam yang lalu.

" Sekedar informasi, sisa waktumu... Hanya tinggal 4 hari lagi," kata Mic sembari tersenyum. Perih. Bibirnya seakan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak kuat untuk melihat Aizawa yang sekarang menutup matanya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Aizawa tidak ingin Mic melihat tatapan paling pedih yang pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya.

" Tidak setiap hari aku memikirkan tentang kematian... Tetapi ketika saat seperti ini... aku malah..." perkataan Aizawa berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia terdistraksi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Siapa yang akan menjaga murid-murid yang sangat ia sayangi?. Siapa yang akan menemani Mic di setiap waktu makan siang?. Siapa yang akan memberikan kucing jalanan itu makan?.

" Shouta...," mata Mic berkaca-kaca. Suaranya bergetar. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak menangis. Seluruh waktunya bersama Aizawa hanya terasa sebentar hingga akhirnya mereka berada di akhir perjalanan. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Aizawa begitu saja. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin ikut dan tertawa di samping Shouta hingga mereka tidak tahu waktu untuk pulang. Seandainya hitung mundur ini tidak di mulai.

Dan sekarang, mereka berdua bisa mendengar suara jam yang berdetak setiap detiknya, mengisi ruangan mereka. Semakin ia menghirup udara, semakin berat ia bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Mic tidak tahu apakah ia akan bisa menerima kenyataan yang di luar nalarnya. Ia bahkan mengira recovery girl sedang mengerjainya. Tetapi ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan. Seakan mimpi buruk yang tidak membiarkan mu terbangun, Mic hanya bisa berharap seseorang akan membangunkannya.

Dalam waktu pendek, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat muka Aizawa yang sejajar dengannya, dan dalam empat hari lagi Shouta akan masuk ke dalam sebuah peti dingin yang terbuat dari kayu. Tubuh Shouta akan dibakar dan menghilang dalam bentuk abu. Sebuah peringatan kematian akan diadakan, dengan wajah Shouta yang membeku di dalam foto berpigura hitam.

Indera penciumannya bisa mencium bau obat yang sekarang menguar dari tubuh Aizawa. Garis-garis biru bercabang terlihat di pipi Aizawa, seperti pembuluh darah di bawah kulit yang berwarna terlalu terang. Selang-selang yang Mic tidak tahu digunakan untuk apa menempel dengan jarumnya yang tajam dan tersemat di kulit Aizawa. Hanya dengan melihat lengan penuh dengan selang itu, cukup untuk membuat Mic sedikit ngilu.

Dan sejak awal, ia tahu bahwa Aizawa tidak akan bertahan.

Ia hanya tidak mau menerima kenyataan.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Mic terasa berat. Setiap kali ia menapakkan kakinya di tanah, ingatan tentang wajah Aizawa di sampingnya akan selalu terngiang. Ia seakan menggila. Nafasnya bergetar. Dinginnya bulan Oktober hanya memperparah ingatan Mic. Di jalan yang sama, Aizawa pernah memberikan syal kepada Mic yang lupa untuk membawa miliknya. Ia tidak pernah lupa betapa senang dirinya waktu itu dan rasa hangat yang syal itu berikan kepadanya.

Mic lalu meraba lehernya sendiri. Ah. Ia lupa membawa syalnya kembali.

Melanjutkan langkahnya, Mic lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar. Di saat musim panas, mereka berdua akan datang kemari. Biasanya Aizawa akan mendengarkan lagu pilihan Mic lewat earphone yang dipakai berdua sampai mereka berdua tertidur.

Air mata Mic mengalir. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

" AAAAAAH!"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Count Down [REMAKE]**

 **Boku no Hero Academi milik Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Warning's: OOC, TYPO'S, Gaje, dll**

 **.**

Mic masuk ke dalam kelas 1-A, kelas milik Aizawa. Ia lalu memegang erat bukunya, apakah ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak itu mengenai Aizawa?. Ia hanya tahu bahwa temannya sekarang berada di ranjang kematian, bersama dengan Recovery girl yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk membuat kondisi Aizawa membaik. Ia lalu memasuki kelas dengan langkah berat. Mic mempersiapkan diri dan menaruh buku paket di atas meja.

Di tempat ini Aizawa selalu berdiri, dengan pemandangan yang sama seperti hari kemarin. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, sesuai dengan image Aizawa yang benci keramaian. Seluruh murid memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan menunggu penjelasan.

Mic membuka mulutnya setelah menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan di dalam kepala.

Tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Aizawa terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia membalikkan halaman buku, yang menurutnya sangat membuang waktu. Toh, sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Ia tidak akan bisa membaca kelanjutan dari buku ini setelah tubuhnya habis terbakar di dalam tempat kremasi. Tetapi saat Aizawa mengingat fakta kalau buku ini milik Mic, ia sedikit bisa mengerti mengapa ia mau menghabiskan berjam-jam di depan buku ini, sembari membayangkan jika Mic sedang membaca buku yang sama di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba, Recovery girl berdiri di sampingnya dan memberikannya chocolate panas. Hujan memang belum berhenti dari kemarin. Aizawa mengambil chocolate itu perlahan.

" ... Apakah mati itu menyakitkan?" tanya Aizawa. Recovery Girl tersenyum.

" Kau harus memberitahukan rasanya padaku setelah kau mati nanti,"

" Cih..." dan Aizawa hanya bisa menyesap chocolate panas itu dalam diam. Ia menatap jendela yang gemetaran karena angin badai. Perlahan, senyum yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan mengembang. Sangat tipis.

" Kalau dipikir kembali, mati tidak buruk juga," kata Aizawa. Ia lalu menerima tepukkan perlahan di atas kepalanya. Recovery girl tertawa perlahan.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi lebih dulu dari ku," katanya. Ia lalu tertawa dengan suasana yang sangat berbanting terbalik dengan tawanya. Recovery Girl sudah hidup terlalu lama, hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan lagi rasa pahit yang tercecap di lidah Aizawa. Aizawa menunduk.

Suara hujan makin terasa bising di telinganya. Ia tiba-tiba terbatuk dan memuntahkan darahnya lagi hingga Recovery girl membantu mengelap mulut Aizawa yang basah. Aizawa masih berusaha menghentikan batuknya yang parah, sampai pintu kamar terbuka dan Mic terdiam di depan pintu. Tubuh Mic serasa membeku ketika hidungnya mencium bau darah, amis yang menguar dengan tajam. Ruangan itu dipenuhi suara batuk teman tersayangnya, yang membuat dada Mic hanya bertambah perih dan sesak. Mic tersadar. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan lalu mengambilkan selimut baru di lemari dan menyelimuti temannya, walau nafas Mic masih terengah-engah karena ia berlari dari U.A sampai ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingin terlambat untuk berada di samping Aizawa. Walau semuanya sudah benar-benar terlambat. Ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan temannya lebih lama lagi.

Mic hanya tahu satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak pernah menyesal sekalipun sudah melewati hidup ini bersama Aizawa. Setiap tahun, setiap musim, setiap hari di mana ia bisa mengambil nafas di tempat yang sama bersama Aizawa, ia sangat men-syukurinya. Ia berterima kasih kepada tuhan, setiap hari, sudah dipertemukan dengan pendengar terbaik sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

Mic akhirnya duduk ketika Aizawa juga terlihat membaik. Ia masih bingung ingin memulai percakapan mereka dengan apa. Mata Mic tiba-tiba tertarik dengan sebuah stetoskop yang menggantung di leher Recovery girl. Ia lalu meminta izin untuk meminjanya sebentar.

" Untuk apa, Mic?" tanya Recovery girl sambil memberikan stetoskopnya. Mic lalu memakai stetoskop itu di kedua telinganya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

" Aku akan mendengarkan lagu favoriteku, yang sekarang disiarkan secara live," dan ia lalu menempelkan kepala stetoskop itu ke dada Aizawa. Awalnya, Aizawa sedikit terkejut, di tambah dengan betapa dinginnya lapisan stetoskop yang mengenai kulit temannya dari balik kain baju. Tetapi saat ia bisa melihat betapa Mic menikmati bunyi detakkan jantung di kedua telinganya, Aizawa mengurungkan niat protesnya. Ia lalu tertidur dengan dengkuran yang halus, menambah alunan yang menghanyutkan di dalam ruangan Aizawa.

.

.

.

Mic mengupaskan apel untuk temannya. Ia sangat menyesal karena malah melewatkan sunset kemarin dengan tidur di samping Aizawa. Semua terlewat begitu saja. Setelah selesai, Mic menyodorkan apel-apel itu ke tangan Aizawa. Ia bisa melihat betapa kurusnya tangan Aizawa, dan perbedaannya sebelum dan setelah ia pulang. Sangat signifikan. Ia hanya bisa mengaitkan itu dengan racun yang menggerogoti tubuh Aizawa secara perlahan. Dan masalah itu... waktu Aizawa tinggal dua hari lagi.

" Bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

Mic menoleh. Tidak biasanya Aizawa akan menggunakan kata tolong. Tetapi di saat seperti ini, wajar jika Aizawa akan melakukan hal di luar kebiasaan. Mic lalu mendengarkan Aizawa dan suaranya yang menenangkan, suara khas yang tidak akan ia lupakan, kapanpun.

" Aku ingin melihat mereka, dan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dengan benar,"

Berhenti. Tolong, kali ini saja. Mic sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak bisa hanya diam dan melihat bagaimana tubuh Aizawa hancur dan menghilang secara perlahan. Padahal ia selalu mengharapkan dan berdoa agar mereka bisa terus bersama selamanya. Mata Mic basah, tetapi ia hanya mengangguk.

" Ah, dan..."

Mic berhenti. Tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu. Ia menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Aizawa tersenyum. Bukan senyum samar atau tipis. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan senyum itu hanya ditujukan untuknya. Mic tidak bisa meminta lebih dari itu.

" Aku... Aku sangat bahagia... Pernah bertemu denganmu," Aizawa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menghalangi air mata yang hampir mengalir. Mic tertawa.

" Tentu saja!" balas Mic.

" Dan walaupun hanya sebentar, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sangat-sangat senang-"

" Aku tahu itu,"

" Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal, sedikitpun,"

" Aku tahu itu,"

" Dan aku ingin kau tahu jika aku sangat menyukai suaramu,"

" Aku tahu itu,"

" Dan walau sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah, aku akan selalu-"

" AKU TAHU ITU!" jerit Mic. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras. Suaranya semakin bergetar. Ia mencengkram dadanya. Matanya menatap Aizawa lembut. Ia tertawa dengan perih.

" Aku tahu semua itu... Karena itu... Tolong hentikan... Aku sangat mengerti semua yang ingin kau katakan hingga dadaku terasa sakit..." bisik Mic.

" Karena aku ingin mengatakan semua yang baru saja kau katakan," ah, akhirnya Mic mengatakan kalimat yang tertahan selama ini di lidahnya. Ia sudah menunjukkan seberapa besar arti seorang Aizawa di dalam hidupnya.

" ... Hizashi..."

Hizashi lalu tersenyum lebar. Sekarang, Aizawa seakan bisa merasakan rasa hangat dari matahari yang melalui celah-celah daun di musim panas. Senyuman yang sama ketika daun sakura bermekaran dan menjadi latar belakang mereka berdua. Senyuman yang sama ketika ia memberikan Mic syal di musim dingin. senyuman yang sama ketika musim gugur mulai memasuki musim dingin, di rumah sakit ini.

Mic lalu membuka pintu.

" Karena itu... Tetaplah hidup sampai aku kembali dengan seluruh murid kesayanganmu,"

Aizawa terdiam, tetapi hatinya menjadi sangat lega. Ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

Mic berlari seakan tidak ada hari esok. Ia mempertaruhkan segalanya hanya untuk tetap bisa bersama dengan Aizawa hingga akhir. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan hampir habis, tetapi ia tetap berlari. Kakinya yang terus menapak dengan cepat ke atas tanah, mulai terasa kebas. Ia tidak bisa berlari lagi, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin berhenti.

Bayangan atas muka temannya yang sangat ia sayangi terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Aizawa, sebagai tanda betapa senangnya ia pernah bertemu dengan Aizawa.

Seluruh kenangan yang ia buat bersama Aizawa, seluru hubungan yang mereka bangun dari awal, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu semua di depan waktu yang terus berputar. Sedikit saja, ia memohon sekali lagi, kepada takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Tolong, sebentar saja, hentikan hitung mundur yang membuatnya memompa jantungnya seperti orang gila.

Tanpa ia sadari, mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan suara tertawaan yang sangat keras, bagaikan menertawai jam, menit dan detik yang mempermainkannya. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Tidak. Tidak untuk teman terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Aizawa mengambil sebuah kertas yang disediakan Recovery girl. Ia memegang bolpoin dengan tangan gemetar dan berkeringat. Berusaha menekan gemetarnya, Aizawa menulis sesuatu di atas kertas putih, dan sesekali mencoret kalimat yang menurutnya salah. Darah mulai menetes dari mulutnya. Ia terbatuk sedikit keras. Mungkin ia tidak akan sempat memberikannya secara langsung, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan apa yang ia ingin tuliskan. Karena itu Aizawa terus menulis, menuliskan apapun yang ia ingin sampaikan dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

Ia akan terus mengingat apa yang pernah mereka lakukan, setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama Mic, selalu terekam dengan sangat detail. Ia adalah pendengar setia Mic. Apapun yang Mic katakan kepadanya, dari hal penting, tidak penting, hingga hal yang tabu untuk mereka ceritakan kepada orang lain. Semua terekam jelas. Dan Aizawa ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tidak melupakan sedikit pun ingatan itu.

Ah, sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana rasa senang yang sesungguhnya. Tepat sebelum hari kematiannya, akhirnya ia merasa sangat hidup. Bolpoin Aizawa berhenti bergerak. Kepalanya tergeletak di atas surat yang tidak selesai. Nafas Aizawa memelan. Ia sangat merasa lelah, tetapi Aizawa takut jika ia tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Tangan Aizawa yang sangat dingin mencoba untuk menggerakkan bolpoinnya.

Kertas di bawah Aizawa sudah ternodai dengan darahnya yang merah, mengering dan mengerut. Aizawa berharap kertasnya tidak serusak itu agar Hizashi masih bisa membacanya.

Deg!

Aizawa semakin menggenggam erat bolpoinnya. Nafasnya terdengar berat, udara yang masuk ke dalam dadanya membuat jantungnya sakit. Titik-titik darah memasuki ruang paru-parunya, di dalam kamar itu hanya terdengar suara batuk Aizawa yang tidak akan berhenti dan detak jarum panjang dari jam yang memutari lingkaran angka. Darah menetes dari ujung meja kecil yang di pakai Aizawa untuk menulis.

Keringat menetes dari atas dahi Aizawa. Hidungnya meneteskan darah. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, tetapi tangannya tidak berhenti menulis. Batuknya semakin parah, jantungnya yang berdetak semakin menggila, seakan hampir keluar dari rongga dada Aizawa. Ia lalu menghela nafas setelah tiba-tiba detakan jantung itu berhenti.

Akhirnya. Waktu untuknya berhenti. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, masih banyak kata-kata yang harus ia tuliskan. Sangat banyak. Terlalu banyak. Aizawa membeku. Ia tidak lagi bisa menarik nafasnya sendiri. Bunyi EKG sangat nyaring, hingga Aizawa yakin bunyinya bisa terdengar sampai keluar ruangan. Tunggu. Ia masih hidup. Ia merasa sangat hidup, tetapi sesuatu seakan menariknya dan membuat matanya terpejam. Sekuat tenaga Aizawa menahan matanya, bagaimanapun caranya ia berusaha untuk kembali mengambil nafas.

Ia tidak ingin menyadari bahwa ia akhirnya sudah mati, hingga kegelapan memakan pandangan kosong Aizawa.

BRAAAKH!

Hizashi membuka pintu kamar Aizawa dengan nafas yang memburu. Di belakang, seluruh anggota kelas Aizawa ikut terengah-engah. Mereka berlari hingga jantung mereka hampir lepas. Tetapi, pemandangan di depan merekalah yang membuat seluruh anak tidak bisa mengatakan protesan, atau bahkan pertanyaan kepada Mic mengapa ia begitu terburu-buru.

Mic melangkah perlahan. Ia tertawa.

" AHAHAH! Sedetik yang lalu kau memintaku untuk membawa seluruh muridmu dan membuatku harus berlari, tetapi kenapa saat aku datang kau malah tertidur?" tanya Mic sambil mengambil kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Aizawa. Ia duduk, menenangkan dirinya.

" Shouta, bangunlah, mereka sudah datang,"

Deku gemetar hebat. Ia melihat darah yang terciprat ke atas meja kecil tempat Aizawa menulis dengan horror. Matanya seakan tidak mau memproses apa yang ada di depannya. Mulutnya bergumam kecil.

" ... Aizawa-sensei..." suaranya sangat bergetar. Air mata Ochako sudah meleleh dari tadi. Kacchan mendecih kesal. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Mic menoleh. Ia tersenyum lebar.

" Tenang! Ia Cuma tertidur, tetapi sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun," katanya. Todoroki menggigit bibirnya.

" Mic-sensei... 'Sebentar lagi' itu kapan?"

Dan saat itulah Mic terlihat sangat terpukul. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Aizawa. Dirabanya tangan Aizawa yang masih menggenggam bolpoin. Sangat dingin, dan terjatuh ketika ia melepasnya. Mata Mic melebar. Butuh waktu lebih dari dua detik, sebelum akhirnya Mic menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Shou... ta?" cicitnya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk perlahan pipi Aizawa. Tidak ada respon. Mic lalu menggenggam kedua bahu Aizawa, sedikit kuat. Kepala Aizawa tertunduk.

" Shouta?... Hey, Shouta?" panggilnya. Suara EKG yang nyaring bagaikan tidak terdengar di telinga Mic. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus ke wajah sahabatnya. Sampai Mic membaringkan Aizawa kembali di tempat tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Suara isak tangis yang sangat pelan keluar dari masing-masing anak didik Aizawa. Mic tersenyum lebar.

" Ah... Kau sudah... Mati ya?"

.

.

.

Mic berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu menatap ke sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Aizawa biasanya akan tidur di sana. Tangannya masih menggenggam surat peninggalan Aizawa dengan darah kecoklatan yang tidak bisa menghilang dari sana. Mic menutup matanya. Mata kanannya kembali mengalirkan aliran beningnya.

 _Kau tahu, Hizashi?_

 _Aku akhirnya mengerti rasa hidup yang sebenarnya_

Hizashi memiringkan tubuhnya. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan saat peti mati itu keluar dari tempat kremasi, dan tangannya menjadi kotor karena ia memegang abunya sembari berteriak memanggil nama Aizawa.

 _Ketika kau bisa menghirup udara melewati hidungmu dengan bebas_

 _Dan ketika aku tidak pernah melupakan apa yang kita lewati_

Setiap hari ia bagaikan bisa melihat Aizawa yang berjalan di sampingnya. Rambut hitamnya berkilau, dengan kulit pucat yang sangat kontras, membuat Hizashi merasa senang. Tetapi saat ia lihat kembali, tidak ada siapapun yang berjalan bersamanya.

 _Tentang musim panas dan tawamu_

 _Tentang musim dingin dan syal itu_

 _Tentang musim semi yang menumbuhkan sakura_

 _Dan tentang perpisahan kita di musim gugur_

Sejak di hari itu, ia tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan suaranya sendiri. Ia mengerti betapa Aizawa sangat menyukai suaranya, dan juga corak matanya. Karena itu. Karena itulah ia membuang semua kaca di rumahnya, memakai kacamata gelap berwarna hitam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

 _Aku sangat merasa senang hingga akhir_

 _Jika saja hitung mundur seperti ini tidak dimulai_

 _Aku ingin mengucapkannya langsung padamu_

 _Te-_

Hizashi melihat pisau yang sudah berada digenggamannya. Hidup tidak terasa menyenangkan lagi. Ia tidak membutuhkan dunia ini. Karena itu,

" Tolong, kali ini, tunggulah aku sebentar saja..."

JRAAAASH!

Di bawah tulisan yang berhenti di tengah jalan, sebuah tulisan lain ditambahkan. Dan surat itu tergeletak begitu saja di meja Hizashi.

' _Aku akan segera menyusulmu'_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

 **.**


End file.
